Gwyn, Lord of Cinder
|-|Young= |-|Hollowed= Character Synopsis Gwyn, Lord of Cinder is the final boss in Dark Souls and one of the original lords who that defeated the Everlasting Dragons long ago. His Lord Soul granted him deific power over the sun and lightning, earning him the epithet Lord of Sunlight. Thousands of years before the events of the game, the First Flame began to dim. The Witch of Izalith attempted to duplicate the First Flame from a soul, but failed and her actions eventuated in the creation of a hellish wellspring of chaos and fire, known as the Bed of Chaos. After the war against the chaos demons ended, Gwyn departed from Anor Londo to rekindle the First Flame, bringing his Black Knights with him, while his Silver Knights stayed behind to guard Anor Londo. Before he departed, he bequeathed most of his power to the Gods. After linking the Fire, the First Flame consumed his Black Knights and made Gwyn himself its fuel. Thus, he became known as Lord of Cinder. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Dark Souls Name: Lord Gwyn, The Lord of Cinder, The God of Sunlight Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Lord of Cinder, Divine Being, God of The Sun Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Hollows have the ability to interact with souls, of which they use as currency in the world of Dark Souls. Also possesses the ability to interact with and destroy other Chosen Undead from alternate worlds, who enter the reality as ghosts/astral projections), Magic (Lords of Cinder have the power to utilize magic without a Catalyst), Fire Manipulation (As a Lord of Cinder, he has the power to control flames, being able to ignite them or even imbue his weapons with their essence), Explosion Manipulation (Able to cause explosions upon contact, as such with attacks such as Explosive Hand, which explodes anyone in his perimeters), Lightning Manipulation (Shown in the opening to have the ability to generate bolts of thunder and project them at opponents), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, 7 & 8; Reliant on The Undead Curse, which constantly keeps him alive and ressurects him should he fall in combat), Resurrection (will resurrect after being killed), Absorption (Can absorb the souls of defeated enemies), Space-Time Manipulation (The First Flame is capable of causing distortions in space and time, with Solaire even describing it as worlds converging), Life & Death Manipulation (Ideas such as Life and Death emerged from the existence of The First Flame), Conceptual Manipulation (Many ideas came from the The First Flame; The First Flame embodies and is one with Time), Existence Erasure (Solaire stated that heroes of ancient past were phasing in and out of existence due to The First Flame's power), Creation (Many parallel realities were created as a result of The First Flame, which also split the world into many different timelines), Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Manus, who bears part of The First Flame are capable of creating realms of infinite sized nothingness). Resistance to Magic, Fire, Lightning, Mind, Soul, Toxin Manipulation and Bleeding effects Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Discovered The First Flame when the world was just pure darkness and maintained it as The God of Sunlight. The First Flame is a source of power that is described as being time itself and likely responsible for the many divergences in the main universe, of which millions of universes are made on the basis that every game sold is consistently treated as it's own parallel universe. The First Flame's essence maintains the stability of time and it's wavering presence was leading to the destruction of all worlds according to Solaire. Considered the strongest Lord of Cinder) Speed: Infinite '(Lords of Cinder predate the First Flame, which described as the embodiment of time for Dark Souls. Naturally existed in the void that resided in The Age of Darkness) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Superior to The Abyss Watchers, whom of which can link the first flame and maintain it with to The Blood of the Wolf. Also was able to give The Chosen Undead a good fight, who moments later would go on to link The First Flame) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Can fight The Chosen Undead, moments before he reignites The First Flame) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Ignited the first flame with only a fraction of his soul) Range: 'Extended melee range' with Great Lord Greatsword, hundreds of meters if not upwards of a kilometer or 2 with Sunlight Spear. Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, competently lead his army of knights in the fight against the Everlasting Dragons. Weaknesses: Insane and has lost a significant portion of his power, although in his prime, this is a non issue Other Attributes List of Equipment: Great Lord Greatsword, Sunlight Spear Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dashing Thrust:' Used by Gwyn while he's dashing. Although it is one of his linear attacks, it is possible he may switch to a slashing combo midway. It is also one of his best attacks in terms of tracking the player. *'Quad-Slash Combo:' Gwyn performs this attack in quick succession and solid tracking. It begins with an angled slash, then a horizontal one, another angled and finally a horizontal slash once more. The angled attacks can be sidestepped if the player moves early enough. *'Kick:' Rarely used, however, it causes a large drain of stamina if it connects while blocking. *'Slash and Thrust:' Occasionally Gwyn will interrupt his normal slash combo with a quick thrust afterward. If it hits, the player will be stunned, leaving them open for further combos. *'Slashing Upper Combo:' Starts with a powerful horizontal slash, which takes a large portion of stamina, followed by two more hits. The first two slashes can be difficult to evade. *'Charging Slash:' A powerful slash used by Gwyn to break the player's guard. *'Instant Dash/Double Slash:' A very fast attack, which comes out of Gwyn's instant dash when he glides towards the player before slashing twice. *'Explosive Hand:' An unblockable grab attack that deals massive fire damage. It has a high horizontal hitbox, so it is possible to roll under it to avoid it. After knocking the player away, Gwyn will follow up with a jumping slash or dashing slash. It also leaves Gwyn open to attacks for a short time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Games Category:Dark Souls Category:FromSoftware Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Villian Category:Weapons Master Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Fathers Category:RPG Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armor Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Religious Figures Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorbers Category:Explosion Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2